Stiles, Sourwolf
by AKHOPE
Summary: Stiles est partis pendant 5 ans de Beacon Hills sur un coup de tête. Il a changer de nom, de vie. Seulement, alors qu'il doit retourner a Beacon Hills pour son travail, il se voit obligé d'affronter ses anciens démon. Heureusement, son père est là et est au courant de son changement, mais pas de TOUT ses changement. A-t-il réellement changer de vie ?
1. Chapter 1

_**5 ans auparavant :**_

Je les regardais tous les uns autours des autres. Ils étaient une famille et moi ? Un pauvre petit humain fragile. Je n'étais là que pour faire leur recherche et occasionnellement leur trouver des plans. Mon Q.I élevé leurs permettaient de trouver des choses que eux ne visualisaient pas forcément. Mais est ce qu'il me considéraient comme un ami ? J'en doutais fortement.

En voyant leurs façon de se prendre dans les bras et de me laisser de cotés mon cœur se serra. Même mon meilleur ami, mon frère ne faisait plus attention à moi. Je baisse les yeux et me retourne, je n'ai pas ou du moins plus ma place ici. Je part et ferme la porte derrière moi. En m'installant au volent de ma Jeep, je ferme les yeux et retient les larmes qui menace de déferler sur mes joues. Je met le contact et pars en trombe. Je veux partir le plus loin possible d'eux. Je prend mon téléphone et appel mon père. Je sais qu'il est au poste et qu'il n'auras donc pas le temps de ma parler et me retenir. Après trois tonalité, sa voix se fais entendre.

Stiles, je n'ai pas le temps.

Sa voix est lasse, même lui n'en peux plus de moi.

Je pars Papa. Je ne sais où mais je pars. Quand j'aurais trouver ma destination je t'appellerais. Au revoir papa.

Je raccroche et laisse libre cours a mes larmes. Pendant que je lui parlais, je n'ai même pas reconnu ma voix. Elle était grave et charger de tension. Je monte le son de la musique, Bruce Springsteen – Street of Philadelphia, j'esquisse un sourire. Notre chanson a mon père et moi. Je fredonne les paroles et fixe la route. Plus je m'éloigne et plus le poids de la détresse s'efface. Après trois heures de route, je m'arrête dans un petit aéroport et leur demande un vol pour Philadelphie. Une heure d'attente avant de partir, je rallume mon téléphone. 40 appels manqué, 6 messages. Je décide de lire les messages.

De : Scott – Bha frère, tu es où ? Ton père m'a appeler complètement paniqué. Appel moi, qu'on parle.

De : Lydia – T'es ou ? Fais pas de connerie !

De : Isaac – Genim, je vais venir te chercher par la peau des c... !

De : Derek – Reviens de suite ou quand je te retrouve je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents !

De : Papa – Genim, reviens. On peux parler ! S'il te plait mon fils, je t'aime.

De : Peter – Pauvre gamin s'en cervelle, reviens !

C'est quand je pars, qu'ils se rendent compte que j'existe. Je leur envoie un dernier et unique message.

A : Scott, Lydia, Derek, Papa, Peter – Je ne reviendrais que quand je serais près. Faites comme si j'étais partis en vacances ou ignorais moi comme vous l'avez fait pendant ses deux dernières années c'est pas mal aussi.

P.S : Papa, moi aussi je t'aime.

J'éteins mon téléphone et embarque dans l'avion. Nouveau départ, nouvelle vie, nouveau nom.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir les Wolfie's ,

Vous allez bien ? Moi oui, malgré le travail et la fatigue.

Voici le chapitre deux !:)

Merci !:D

L'hôtesse m'annonça que l'avion allait bientôt attérir. J'accroche ma ceinture et regarde dehors, j'y suis, je reprend ma vie loin du surnaturel. Je descend de l'avion et fonce a l'extérieur de l'aéroport. Je respire l'air a plein poumon. J'allume mon téléphone, ignore les appels manqué et les messages. J'appel mon père.

John : Stiles ! Ou es tu ? Tu vas bien ?

Stiles : Oui je vais bien papa. Je suis a Philadelphie. c'est mon dernier appel avec ce téléphone. Je t'appelerais quand j'aurais mon nouveau numéro. Je t'aime papa, ne l'oublie jamais. Je reviendrais. "

Je raccroche, éteint mon téléphone et le jette dans la première poubelle et appel un taxi.

Retour au présent :

J'ai changer de vie, de nom. Maintenant aux yeux la société je m'appel Thomas Jenkins. Je vie a Londres, avec mes amis, ma meute. Je suis partis de Beacon Hills il y a maintenant 5 ans. I ans, j'ai débarqué ici pour mon travail. Je suis professeur de littérature. Après un mois, j'ai rencontré Neyla, professeur de mathématique. On a tout de suite sympathisé, puis elle ma présenté a ses amis. Après 2 mois a se " fréquenter " , ils mon avoué qu'ils étaient des Loup-garou, évidemment je les ai accepté et leur est même demandé de me transformer. C'est l'alpha, Jason, qui ma mordu. Dans ma meute, ma famille, j'y ai rencontré ma moitié, Neyton. Oui, je suis gay, je l'ai découvert en le rencontrant. Lui et moi sa était le coup de foudre. Seulement i mois j'ai appris ma mutation dans mon ancien lycée a Beacon Hills. J'ai eu du mal a me réjouir mais Neyton et tout mes amis m'on soutenu et m'accompagnerons a Beacon hills. Seulement, notre meute vivra a l'extérieur de la ville car ce téritoire appartient à la meute Hale.

" Stiles tu vas t'en sortir la bas. Je serais là et je te soutiendrais toujours car je t'aime . "

" Merci mon ange. Bon il est temps qu'on y aille. Let's go. "

Je salua Jason et ma famille et m'engouffra dans l'avion suivit de mon amoureux. Après 6 heures de vols et 2 changement, je suis rendu a Beacon Hills. J'allais directement au lycée récupérer mes papiers. Je n'avais pas peur d'être reconnu car en 5 ans j'avais énormément changer et physiquement je faisait homme. Je laissais donc Neyton dans un bar et pris la direction du lycée.

" Bonjour, je suis Monsieur Jenkins. Je viens chercher mon planning pour le poste de professeur de littérature. "

" Oh, bonjour monsieur. Je vous attendez plus tard. Je suis Alison Argent-Lahey, la secrétaire du proviseur. Tenez votre planning, je suis réellement heureuse de vous rencontrer. On nous a dit que du bien de vous. "

" Je vous remercie Mme Lahey. A Lundi. Bon week end. "

Oh mon dieu ! Alison Argent ! Bha si je m'attendais a sa, alors Scott et elle ne se sont pas marié ! Aha la vie fais parfois bien les choses. Je rejoignais mon petit ami au bar.

" Alors ? Tu as tout pour prendre ton poste Lundi ? "

" Ouais ! J'ai eu aussi un gros choc, la secrétaire du proviseur, n'est autre que Alison Argent. L'ex-compagne de Scott, car au vu de son deuxième nom de famille elle est marié a Isaac. Elle n'a pas changer, ou si un peu grossi surement a cause du petit être qui pousse dans son ventre. "

" Tu pense qu'elle ta reconnu ? "

" Non ! Et même si elle m'a reconnu qu'importe, je suis passer a autre chose. La meute Hale ne me fais plus peur. "

" J'espère bien mon ange, car pendant ton rendez vous, l'agence ma appeler. Notre maison est prête, j'ai appeler Jason, ils arrivent tous après demain. Au faite, Nina a accoucher, un mâle, Stefan qu"ils l'ont appeler. Ian est aux anges. "

" Oh ! Ma Nina et j'étais même pas là. Pfiou, je suis dégouter. Tu crois que la maison auras assez de chambre pour les couples et les enfants. Car 6 couples, 3 célibataire et 4 bébés sa fais beaucoup.. "

" T'inquiète j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait. On va a la maison ? Les clés sont la bas, ont vas pouvoir marquer notre térritoire. "

Je suis aux anges. Je suis complètement dingue d'un homme parfait. Neyton est dans l'immobillier, il a donc pu facilement nous trouver une maison et faire les travaux nécessaire. Je monte au volent de ma voiture et prend la route direction notre demeure. Je n'ai jamais était aussi excité. après 3/4 d'heure de route, je débarque dans les bois, face a une immense, maison ? Non ! Limite un chateau. C'est juste énorme, parfait. Je saute au cou de Neyton et l'embrasse a pleine bouche.

" C'est parfait bébé, mon dieu ! Il faut que j'appel mon père, lui dire de venir nous voir. "

Je saisis mon téléphone et compose le numéro de mon père. Je tombe malheureusement sur sa messagerie.

" Papa c'est Stiles. On est rendu, viens ! Maison dans les bois a environ 3/4 d'heure de Beacon Hills. A toute a l'heure. "

Je glisse mon téléphone dans ma poche de jean et pénétre dans la maison. Je ne sais plus ou poser les yeux, tout est si lumineux. L'entrée est vaste, en face de moi il y a un immense escalier blanc et chocolat. Sur ma droite, un petit meuble pour y mettre nos clés et juste a cotés une grande ouverture qui donne sur un salon tout aussi lumineux ou de grande baie laisse entrée la lumière. A ma gauche, une autre ouverture qui laisse entrevoir une cuisine spacieuse et fonctionnel. Derrière les escaliers, je vois quatre portes, je questionne Neyton du regard.

" La première porte est un petit endroit pour les enfants, une sorte de salle de jeux. La deuxième portes est un bureau pour Jason et c'est obligation d'alpha."

Neyton me prend la main et m'emmène a la troisième portes.

" La troisième est ton bureau, pour que tu puisse corriger t'es copies et élaborrer t'es cours. L'autres portes derrière nous est pour Neyla. "

" Tu as penser a tout. Je t'aime tellement. Merci, d'être près de moi. "

Je le regardais dans les yeux afin de lui montrer tout mon amour.

" Viens, je vais te montrer notre chambre. "

Il prit ma main et me fis gravir les escalier jusqu'au premier étage puis me fis tourner dans un couleur sur ma droite. Au bout, une porte en bois, il l'ouvrit et mes yeux s'ouvrir en grand. La chambre était spacieuse, en son centre un lit baldaquin king size. Les couleur était claire, on se croirais dans l'hôtel ou nous avons séjourner pendant notre voyage a Hawaï. Je me retournai vers lui et le regardai amoureusement.

" C'est magnifique. "

Il me souri, je le lui rend. Mes yeux s'attarde sur sa bouche. C'est lèvre si pleine et douce. Il est brun, les yeux vert. Sa peau est bronzé et douce. Il est grand, bien plus grand que moi. Il a des muscles volumineux et a un caractère bien trempé. Monsieur grognon. Je suis fou de lui.

" Neyton, fais moi l'amour comme si t'as vie en dépendais. "


End file.
